The Edge
by lewdness
Summary: Roxas didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was because the echoes of his Somebody’s desires were reflected in him, or because it was simply he wanted some semblance of feeling for once. [Oneshot, RoxasRiku or RikuRoxas]


Birthday fic for Rubyd, who is awesome and draws pretty art. Late birthday fic, because I'm slow at writing sometimes though.

**--**

"That's it, then?" Roxas asked, plucking at one of the dangling silver accents attached to his coat. "I haven't been told much."

Saix raised an eyebrow and began to walk down the hallway leaving the blond no other choice but to follow as the older Nobody kept forward. "You've one final task before everything is revealed fully."

Roxas made a face, nearly running into the back of Saix when they stopped before a door. "Before you are completely a part of the Organization, you must prove that you have what it takes. You need to prove your allegiance to the Superior and to our goal." He pushed open the door the smallest bit so a ray of dim light cut through the quarters, watching Roxas with glowing golden eyes.

The blond didn't respond; instead he slid into the room letting his eyes adjust gradually to the lack of light. The door closed behind him a moment later, letting the darkness and utter stillness of the room swallow him whole. What was he supposed to do here? A battle, maybe? The first one he'd had to do had been against one of the Heartless and it had been only to see what he was capable of; perhaps this was the deciding battle against something bigger.

Footsteps echoing through the room, Roxas squinted in an attempt to see something- anything- unwilling to be caught off-guard by some low-level Heartless. A brief second later found him cursing under his breath as he ran into something, his knee protesting the harsh contact.

There was a soft sound from a few feet away, sounding almost like an indrawn breath and then the sound of something creaking, almost like a bed. Both Oblivion and Oathkeeper were summoned, the latter of the two sending an almost ghostly light over the room he was in; he expected a monster, not the shadowy form of someone lying on a bed.

"Hello?" came a low, hesitant voice. "_S…So…?"_

Blinking at how familiar the voice and what sounded like the start to a name was, Roxas held Oathkeeper up a little higher, the soft light emanating from the keyblade revealing a slender teen maybe a year or two older than him. The teen's silver hair was tangled ever so slightly as if someone had raked their fingers though it, while both of his arms were wrapped up in a line of what look like silky black cloth and tied to the top of the bedpost. He was blindfolded, wearing only a pair of unbuttoned black leather pants and a painful looking bruise on his stomach showing clearly with the his paleness of his skin. Memories hit Roxas like a ton of bricks; distant, fuzzy pictures in his head about that very same boy, playing on an island, racing with him, sparring with wooden swords; memories of a childhood that wasn't his. "Riku," Roxas whispered, noting the way the boy flinched slightly. "I know you…"

"No," Riku breathed, tilting his head down as he shifted on the bed, a tiny gasp of pain escaping him when he moved the wrong way and his injury throbbed. "You're not… you…" He looked up with eyes covered in the blindfold and Roxas took an unconscious step backward at the almost lost expression on Riku's face. "Who's there?"

Roxas didn't respond instantly, though a small part of him was proud to hear the more solid tone to the teen's voice; it wasn't right for him to sound so broken when all of the memories that the blond had of him were nothing like that. Stepping forward, propelled by thoughts and feelings not his own, Roxas glanced around the room, flicking a quick Fire spell to a few of the half-melted candles in the room. "A shadow," Roxas whispered finally, reaching out to brush his fingers across Riku's face, pushing back choppy silver bangs and tucking them behind an ear.

Still as he could be Riku waited, for what though, he didn't know. Whoever was in the room with him was, and wasn't Sora; at least it was the person that he was looking for. "A name," he requested after a moment, startled when he felt leather-clad fingers slide down his cheeks, his jaw, tracing down his neck and exploring his bare chest. '_Who…_' Shifting his head to the side, the teen simply stared into nothing, a short gasp escaping him when the bed shifted sharply with the added weight of the other person.

There were no warm kisses and no sense of tenderness, only an efficiency that was not like the previous violence he had encountered with other inhabitants of the castle he was in. A cool hand slid down, fingers sliding around where leather had bit into pale skin and dipping just under the edge where the pants were unsnapped. A sharp smirk curled Roxas' lips when he heard the small intake of breath and shudder that followed. The smile widened when he saw the way Riku seemed unable to decide if he wanted to move closer or get as far away as he could. "You recognize me, then?" he whispered, bending forward to press his lips to Riku's ear. "Or do you finally realize I am what I said before?"

Riku swallowed hard, twisting his fingers around his bindings so he could pull himself up a little bit more and trying to figure out what he was going to say. It wasn't Sora; DiZ had told him to expect that when he had declared he wished to help Sora again. The cryptic warnings he had received were slowly making sense, though. Sora had been a Heartless, and thus, the Nobody was made- this Nobody. He wouldn't die here and if the Nobody- _Sora's_ Nobody- was here then it would make some things a little easier, if he could get away. "You're not him, but I know where he is. I know-" Riku gasped sharply, arching his back when Roxas straddled his waist and pressed their lips together in a harsh kiss. In his heart, he knew it wasn't Sora, but at that point his mind was desperate for some little hope or sign that he could still save the brunet. "Your name."

Drawing back sharply as if burned; Roxas stared down at the pale teen, his silver hair obscuring his blindfolded eyes even more than before. Why? Why couldn't he just _do_ this? He was a Nobody, Xemnas had said that they couldn't feel things as Nobodies- so what was this inside of him? _'The one he's searching for_.' He realized a second later, pushing back Riku's choppy bangs. It was the memories that his Other were echoing dully inside of him. "Who is my Somebody?" Roxas asked in return, pressing their lips together once more and not truly surprised when Riku tilted his head up and parted his lips with no convincing needed. There was a hunger there, stronger than anything he had experienced yet in his short life, but it was more pronounced at that moment than it had ever been before that. "Tell me his name and I give you mine."

Riku didn't respond; instead he turned his head down to ward off any more kisses. The blond narrowed his eyes, grabbing Riku's chin and forcing his face up once more; if he couldn't have Riku tell him the name, then he would make him do it. Quickly he leaned down, pressing their lips together once more and nipping at Riku's bottom lip a little harsher than he may have needed to. That was all it seemed to take; the older boy made a quiet noise and shifted beneath him, helping to deepen the kiss with little encouragement required. Whatever it was inside of him that had been subtly hinting to continue this was now practically ordering him to do something else or at the very least _finish _it.

It became a kind of rushed mix of events at that point, from when he deepened the kiss into something harsher and sloppier to grinding down on the growing hardness he felt beneath him- proof that Riku was enjoying this just as much as he was. Fumbling slightly, he released his grip from where he had tangled his fingers in Riku's hair and then slid them down to push the leather down the older boy's slender hips. Riku had arched them in response and after a few moments of struggle and soft cursing, Riku's pants were discarded on the ground while Roxas' own were pushed down just past mid-thigh. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Riku's throat over where his pulse beat fiercely, the older teen's breaths coming out in sharp pants.

"S-_ah_," Riku gasped, arching up as the Nobody sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck while leaning forward at just the right angle to send heat flooding his veins. "Don't s…"

Roxas pulled back enough to place his hands on Riku's stomach, rocking back once and then twice and smirking at the startled groan that was wrenched from the bound teen. "Say it again, Riku. Tell me his name and I tell you mine, remember?" The blond dragged his fingernails down Riku's stomach, not hard enough to draw blood but enough so faint lines showed up on pale skin. The shudder that came in return was obvious, Riku's tongue darting out to lick his lips absently as he fought to stay still. All of that self-control flew out the window when a warm palm wrapped around his erection with just the right amount of pressure and speed to wring a startled cry from him. "One word, Ri-_ku_." He reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a potion that he had been given by Saix before they had left to go test his abilities- it hadn't been needed. "That's all I'm asking for."

The older teen shook his head jerkily, breath hissing out of him when Roxas' hand returned only slicker than before with the faint smell of a potion lingering in the air. Riku's cheeks were flushed, his fingers gripping the silk ties tightly as he fought to keep from thrusting recklessly into the Nobody's hand. It had only taken a few more seconds, however, before he was arching into the slick movements, whispering out the only name that came to mind. "Sora. _Sora._"

Roxas drew back a moment later making Riku acutely aware of the lack of heat that resulted from his quiet whispers. "No," Roxas murmured in return, dragging two fingers down Riku's stomach and leaving behind a shining trail of potion behind. "Not Sora," he mouthed deliberately, almost as if he could know the boy simply by saying his name, "Roxas."

It was almost as an afterthought that he moved off the bed, noting the startled look on Riku's face as he tried to follow the sound. Pushing the leather off and down his hips, Roxas briefly debated on discarding his jacket as well, but then decided against it. Pausing briefly, he surveyed the other teen, taking in the sight of parted lips and the occasional flick of a tongue to wet them, the bite marks that stood out clearly on such pale skin, and the potion-slick erection that had been ignored for the past few minutes. He looked so…alive, right then, Roxas thought absently. What was it like to feel to such a degree, to feel something so acutely? He'd gotten a taste of it, amplified by his connection with his Somebody- _Sora-_ and curiosity urged him to find out more.

Riku jumped with shock when Roxas' hand, damp once more with the slickness of a potion, closed around his cock as the blond climbed back onto the bed, taking his previous position. This would be the only time, he knew, that anything like this would happen. He had gotten a name, which was more than the Organization had given him thus far- this was filed away into his mind until later. With a smooth move, he leaned forward enough after making sure there was enough potion to serve as lubrication and then Riku was making a broken noise between a cry and a moan, and Roxas was sure that he could _feel_ at that moment.

"So-Rox-_ah_!" Riku's words ran together in a rushed breath, his hips jerking at the feel of the Nobody sinking down onto him inch by inch. His head was fuzzy, his mouth was dry and oh gods, Roxas was moving as if it hadn't hurt him one bit- which, was entirely possible. Roxas' fingers were digging into Riku's hips enough where half-moons would be visible for hours after this and with as hard as he was gripping, the older teen wouldn't be surprised if there were finger-shaped bruises to come with it.

Roxas tilted his head back, practically relishing in the pain that mixed with the pleasure, though the previous was lessened moreso due to the faster healing rate of a Nobody. Riku was whispering his name mixed with Sora's over and over again almost like a mantra, his cheeks flushed, skin dampened with sweat and distantly, Roxas wondered if Sora had ever seen his friend like this. The blond swallowed hard, bringing a hand down to stroke his own cock in sloppy, rushed moves, his thighs protesting the sharp rising and falling as he moved over Riku. "Come on," he panted, keeping one hand on Riku's stomach for balance. "Come _on._"

It was that harsh order that seemed to set the older teen off, his back arching while his fingers clenched the bindings so hard his knuckles turned white. Roxas followed a moment later, shuddering as he came, all of his body shaky and unsteady for a short time.

Riku lay panting in sharp, harsh breaths, his pale skin flushed still and fingers very nearly cramping from holding the silk ties that bound him to the bed. Any residual pain there might have been for Roxas, faded as he pushed himself off of the teen, reaching for something to clean himself off with at least until he could find a shower. The sound of a leather jacket being adjusted followed by the quiet snap as pants were secured once more clued Riku in on what was happening. Quiet footsteps sounded in the room as Roxas made his way out, glancing over his shoulder a final time to examine the teen.

"I'll find you again," Riku said quietly, shifting up on the bed a little more with a small gasp of not-quite-pain. "I'll bring the real Sora back."

"I would expect nothing less." Roxas couldn't help the small, almost pleased laugh that escaped him at the promise. "And I look forward to you trying." He turned around fully, opened the door and then closed it behind him, barely glancing at the profile of the figure slouched against the wall. "VIII."

Axel was waiting outside, his smile just as sharp and dangerous as before. "Welcome to the Organization, number XIII."

--

Thoughts? Crit? Offers of first-born children? All welcome. :)


End file.
